Brain Washed
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: Starfire finds an object that she is better without, something that can brain wash people [oneshot][RobStar]


**He he! This waz a request by an anonymous user. (Soree, he/she didn't want me to tell you guys who he/she was.) He/she emailed mee and asked 4 a krak fic involving a brain washing implement and something involving RobStar so here it iz. R&R**

Starfire was in the garage watching Cyborg fix up his precious car. "Yo Star? Can you fetch me that wrench over there." Cyborg asked.

"Of course!" Starfire smiled as she looked around. As she did, something caught her eye. Lying on the ground was a small metallic cylinder the size of one of those big sharpies. On the side was a small, blue button, picked it up and gave it a confused look. "Friend Cyborg! Do you know what this bizarre object does?" Starfire asked as she walked back over to Cyborg.

Cyborg took the small item and examined it carefully. "I… I don't know Star." He replied as he gave it back.

Forgetting about his wrench, Cyborg continued to work on his car while Starfire examined the strange object. As she did, her finger slipped and she accidentally pressed the small button on the side. "Oops." Starfire whispered.

Silence flowed through the garage as Cyborg froze. In a split second he was back to toying with the T-car. He turned around to reach for his wrench when he saw Starfire, staring at him. "Oh, hey Star. When did you get here?" Cyborg asked as if Starfire just came down.

"Wha--" Starfire gave her friend a confused look. "I've always been here…"

"Uh… no. I've been working on the T-car the whole time and I don't remember you standing there."

Starfire was even more confuse as ever. In her hand was the metallic thing as she tried to figure out what just happened. Starfire once again pressed the small button and Cyborg once again stopped.

"Oh, hey Star. When did you get here?" Cyborg repeated, not remembering anything from the past few minutes.

A smile spread across the Tamareans face.

"Hey… What's that you're holding."

"Nothing" Starfire hid the object behind her back as she smiled sweetly.

"Um… Okay" Cyborg replied as Starfire zipped out of the garage.

At the counter sat Raven, busy reading some dark book. Starfire snuck up to the sorceress and leaned close to her ear. "Beastboy was in your room." She fibbed.

"WHAAAAT!?!?!?!" Raven slammed the book on the counter and marched off to murder a certain changeling. Starfire followed but made sure to keep her distance.

"BEASTBOY!!!" Raven yelled into the towers wake.

A happy little teenager jumped out of his room. He was having such a good day and did not notice the fumes emitting from Raven. "Oh, hey Rae--" Before he could finish, Raven had her hands clenched around poor Beastboy's scrawny neck.

Raven was just about to bite his head off when Starfire pointed the brain washing implement at the two and pressed the button.

Raven and Beastboy stood, stunned, but soon returned to normal. The two just stared at each other in confusion. "Eek! I didn't do it!" Beastboy cried, still in Ravens grasp. "Please don't hurt me."

Starfire stared at the object that rested in the palm of her hand. _I knew it! This thing is a- _

Before she could finish her thought something caught her eye. Next to the button was a white label with small black font. "MindEracer2.0 Makes its victim forget everything from the past couple minutes." Starfire mumbled as she read the label aloud. "Why didn't I see that before..."

Robin was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind, when he heard a knock on his door. "Huh... Wha?" Robin said as he sat up on his bed. The door slid open revealing Starfire standing in the hallway with her hands behind her back.

"Oh... Hey, Star. Come on in."

Starfire walked in and stood patiently besides Robin, who was still sitting on his bed.

The alien's hands fumbled behind her back. "Hey, What cha' got behind yo--" Before Robin could finish, Starfire leaned over and kissed him flat on the mouth.

The impact hit Robin so hard that he fell backwards on his bed. It's not like Robin hated that (I'm sure deep down he enjoyed it and tried resisting a certain urge...) but it surprised the crap out of him.

Starfire was practically on top of Robin, making out with him like it was the only thing she was created to do. On the other hand, Robin kept trying to keep himself from passing out as her lips locked onto his.

A few minutes passed and Starfire finally stood up. She wiped her mouth with her arm and looked down at Robin. A dazed boy wonder lay on his bed gasping for air, practically unconscious. After a couple more minutes Robin got a hold of himself and sat up on the edge of his bed, staring at Starfire. He opened his mouth to say something but found himself speechless. Instead he wiped some access slobber off his mouth, not being able to tell whether it was his or Starfire's. "St-Starfire...?"

Before he could finish, Starfire was holding the MindEracer2.0 in her hand. She looked satisfied as she pressed the button next to the white label.

Robin just stared blankly in this weird trance. He finally snapped out of it.

"Starfire, what was that for?"

**That waz all. Short 1-shot parody. I hopez u liek it Tsu-- uhh... I mean anonymous person. Sorree if Star was a little 2 OOC. Got requests? Send them 2 Flamerz will die a slow and painful death. Believe it!**

**Someday, a band of skimpy sluts led by Brittany Spears will try to rule teh world so u better B prepared… **


End file.
